Midnight Sonata
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: biarkan aku menjadi Hikoboshi yang mengunjungi Orihimeku yang kesepian. Orihimeku yang kesepian, akan kumanjakan telingamu, dengan sonata yang sangat kau suka. Sonata tengah malam, yang katamu indah, dan unik, seperti badai di tengah musim panas. MIDOAKANTHOLOGY #1 Summer [Alternate Universe]


Ia tetap berlari, meski tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal berkali-kali karena ramainya trotoar dan kakinya yang lumayan pegal akibat perjalanan sial yang mengharuskannya untuk membelah dua prefektur dengan modal tungkai kaki yang sudah sejak tadi terasa kebas menginjak pedal piano.

Mengabaikan kendaraan umum yang sekiranya siap untuk mengantarnya ke tempat yang dituju, tidak mengindahkan panggilan implisit dari bunyi mesin bus yang kebetulan berhenti di halte yang berjarak kurang dari seratus meter dihadapannya. Kalau otaknya tidak sedang konslet, pasti ia akan memilih untuk mendekat, dan mengistirahatkan kakinya di dalam bus sambil menikmati pemandangan alam yang sudah terkena polusi cahaya metropolitan Tokyo, yang akan membawanya menuju Kanagawa, membawanya menuju tempat tujuannya dengan cepat dan efisien.

Tapi, mengingat bahwa sejak tadi, entah sudah berapa halte, stasuin kereta api, serta panggilan dari supir taksi yang hanya ingin meringankan perjalanannya sekaligus mencari nafkah untuk dirinya sendiri, ia abaikan. Sudah pasti, pilihan opsional yang akan menjadi simbiosis mutualisme bagi kedua pihak, tidak akan ditoleh, walau jumlah uang yang mendekam di kantungnya lebih dari cukup, kalau digunakan untuk membayar karcis kendaraan umum.

Menginjak tanah dengan hentakan keras, tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Hei, walau ia adalah mantan pemain basket sewaktu SMA, sepertinya pilihan untuk berjalan—berlari, sejauh empat puluh empat kilometer, estimasi rata-rata, karena ia tidak ingin repot-repot menjadi maniak angka untuk saat ini di saat ada prioritas yang lebih penting, adalah sesuatu yang gila. Kalau ia suka memuji dirinya sendiri, ia akan menganggap ia patut masuk rekor muri karena ini, tapi, tidak. Midorima bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Tujuannya yang utama, sejatinya, bukanlah prefektur Kanagawa itu sendiri. Ia hanya lewat, hanya menikmati sekilas, pemandangan langit malam Kanagawa yang sekiranya masih belum terlalu digerogoti gemerlap polusi cahaya seperti Tokyo. Setidaknya, konstelasi masih terlihat, walau samar—atau ia sendiri yang merasa bahwa mereka samar, karena ia tidak memupuk ketertarikan pada ilmu astronomi sejak kecil.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ke Kanagawa (ia diseret oleh Kise untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, lalu diajak menyusuri kota Kanagawa, bisa disebut sebagai kunjungan juga, walau atas dasar paksaan, kan?), dan ingatan berjangka panjang yang menjadi faktor utama kenapa ia bisa dikatakan sangat _jago_ dalam pelajaran biologi dan kimia, sangat menguntungkan dirinya di situasi seperti ini karena, tempat yang ia tuju, syukurnya, pernah ia kunjungi juga bersama Kise.

Setidaknya, dengan dirinya yang sudah menginjakkan kaki di Kanagawa, ia lebih memiliki waktu untuk mengatur napas, dan menghibur otot kakinya yang tegang dengan melangkah ringan, tanpa beban sambil sesekali mengumpat kesal, betapa sintingnya orang yang mentitahnya untuk ke Kanagawa—Pantai Hayama Isshiki, dan ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa sosok tersebut, mantan kaptennya yang diam-diam sudah mendapat tempat khusus di hatinya, masih saja sukar ditebak, dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam hal kenapa ia memilih untuk jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Kanagawa, dan memaksa Midorima untuk ikut bersamanya, menikmati estetika alam yang masih bisa lebur dengan unsur orisinalitas, sebelum ia dijemput, dan dipaksa untuk pulang, _katanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Midnight Sonata**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **midoakanthology #1 Summer**_

 _ **bgm music:**_

 _ **[ Sam Smith – Writing's on The Wall ]**_

 _ **.**_

"Halo, Shintarou."

Suara itu, ia sangat mengenalinya. Suara yang menuntunnya hingga ia sampai di sini, entah bagaimana kisahnya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Suara khas Akashi Seijuurou seperti menghantuinya, menuntunnya dari alam bawah sadarnya untuk berjalan, mengais-ngais pasir yang terasa akan menghisap kedua kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu kulit formal, tiba di tempat ini.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya mau apa, Akashi?"

Walau sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal satu sama lain—rentang usia tiga belas tahun sampai dua puluh empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, kan?— ia masih tetap gengsi, tidak ikut-ikutan seperti Akashi, memanggil dengan nama depan, yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan, apalagi status mereka di sini tidak lebih dari teman (tapi tiada satu orangpun yang tahu, bahwa Midorima pribadi berpendapat bahwa pelafalan 'Seijuurou' sangat indah terdengar di telinganya).

Akashi hanya tertawa, dan ia kembali membuka percakapan dengan kritikan halus mengenai betapa salahnya sandang yang digunakan Midorima. _Khas_ Akashi.

Kalau ini, Midorima sudah bisa menebak. Menghabiskan bertahun-tahun berada di samping Akashi, membuatnya tahu, pola percakapan dengan mantan kaptennya itu. Otaknya sudah menganggap itu sebagai hal lumrah, kebiasaan yang masih tetap diingat dalam sanubari, walau tidak dipungkiri, seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyimpannya rapat-rapat, dalam diam, dan terlalu jatuh ke dalam sehingga sulit untuk diraih dan dihancurkan ketika masanya untuk sirna, tiba.

"Salahmu, Akashi. Kamulah yang menjadi biang keladi dari semua ini, kamu tahu."

Jelas saja.

Midorima berlari sekuat tenaga, setelah menyelesaikan basa-basi singkat dengan pengujinya, serta beberapa pihak yang menjadi undangan dalam _recital_ tunggal yang ia laksanakan, pada tanggal 7 Juli. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak sempat memikirkan pakaian, padahal seharusnya urusan ketemu dengan Akashi ini, tidak terlalu penting—kan? Hanya duduk, sambil menikmati lembutnya pasir dan suasana pantai yang sepi di malam hari. Ya, hanya orang gila yang mau memilih titik paling sepi dan gelap dari pantai ini sebagai tempat bertemu dan bercengkrama.

 _Apa kabar,_ adalah sapaan yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Bersamaan dengan telapak tangan Akashi, menepuk pasir di sebelahnya, memberi ruang bagi Midorima, untuk sekali lagi melihat sosok kaptennya, yang sejak tadi berada dalam kegelapan.

Ia tertawa, dan di sela gelak tawanya, ia berkata, "Kau bisa saja menolak, kalau memang ada urusan penting. Kita bisa bertemu lain hari."

Ya, memang ucapan Akashi tadi tidak mengandung unsur kesalahan ataupun kontroversi bagi Midorima sendiri.

Ia bisa saja menolak permintaan Akashi, masih bisa menikmati jamuan yang memang sudah disediakan di sana, setelah empat puluh menit, jemarinya melanjutkan melodi dari denting piano yang dibarengi oleh orkestra, biola, serta permainan solo mengambil lagu milik Antonio Vivaldi yang tersohor, _Summer – Four Season._

Dan bukan berada di pantai gelap ini, dengan keadaan acak-acakan, dan napas yang rasanya tercekat. Jantungnya dirasa bisa mencelos kapan saja.

Tapi, ia sendiri juga tidak paham— ketika karya tersebut selesai dilantunkan, entah kenapa, ia yang awalnya juga tidak ingin menyanggupi permintaan Akashi— ia berkomitmen untuk menyanggupinya, tapi t _ergantung waktu dan kondisi_ , _sebelumnya_. Namun, entah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk melancarkan aksi yang sukses membuatnya menjadi sorotan publik. Puluhan pejalan kaki sempat tidak sengaja ia tabrak, keheranan, melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian formal, tengah berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ayo Shintarou, duduklah."

Akashi berkata demikian, namun tidak langsung ditanggapi oleh Midorima.

Pandangannya menerawang. Entah apa yang ia cari, namun netra zambrud tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari laut lepas. Laut lepas yang jernih, dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, ia seperti menyatu dengan langit malam.

 _Hah. Langit malam yang kelam— mungkin. Deburan ganas ombak tidak akan pernah menjadi ciri-khas langit musim panas yang damai._

Lagi-lagi Akashi bertanya, "kamu sedang apa?" kepada Midorima. Jemari pemuda berdarah Kyoto itu bergerak, berusaha untuk meraih Midorima, menarik Midorima dari kegelapan malam yang Akashi rasa, tengah menghisap Midorima. Meninggalkan raganya di sini, menjadikannya _sendiri._

Akashi tidak suka sendirian.

Jemarinya terus mengudara, berusaha untuk menggapai Midorima, namun, entah.

Rasanya sentuhannya tidak akan pernah sampai.

Entah karena ia yang terlalu jauh, atau memang Midorima sudah menutup diri.

Akashi hanya diam, ia lebih memilih untuk memainkan pasir, memecahkan kebosanan yang melanda, sementara Midorima masih asyik terlarut dalam keheningan malam—yang menurut Akashi menenangkan, sekaligus _mengerikan_.

-x-

Midorima tahu, Akashi memanggilnya.

Ia sadar betul, angin selimir yang sejak tadi menghempas halus telapak tangannya yang hampa, mendadak terhalangi, oleh hangatnya jemari Akashi yang nyaris bersentuhan dengan ujung jari manisnya. Kecipak dari air laut yang membalut hingga mata kaki, juga bisa menjadi pertanda tersendiri baginya, yang mengetahui bagaimana pola-tingkah Akashi bilamana yang bersangkutan tengah kecewa; tangan dihempas kasar.

Tapi ia lebih memilih diam. Ia tahu, ia terlihat sangat tolol kalau lebih memilih berdiri bak patung. Tapi entah kenapa, deburan ombak yang ia anggap ganas, padahal sejatinya mereka adalah gulungan air laut biasa, tidak ada yang spesial, kecuali tekanan untuk menarik dan mendorong, malah membuatnya tanpa sadar, melantunkan sonata yang ia tampilkan, malam ini.

 _Ada persamaan yang tidak pernah diketahui orang awam, tentang laut malam dan langit malam._

-x-

"Hei, Shintarou, kamu tadi bertanya, mauku apa?"

Midorima melirik sekilas Akashi yang masih berkutat dengan pasir di depannya.

Jemari yang tadi berusaha untuk meraihnya itu, sekarang tengah meliuk-liuk manis, di atas pasir, membuat sebuah pola abstrak yang tidak bertahan lama, terhapus oleh hempasan air laut yang mengembalikan pasir-pasir itu seperti semula.

Tanpa pola, tidak bisa ditebak, apabila ada jemari nakal lain yang menoreh, seni temporer apa yang akan terbentuk.

 _Sama seperti Akashi serta jalan pikirannya yang labil. Abstrak, tidak bisa ditebak._

"Ya. Karena kulihat, kau seperti orang yang ingin menghadiri Festival Tanabata."

Lagi-lagi Akashi tertawa. Ia menggenggam pasir basah yang sejak tadi ia mainkan, dan membiarkannya tumpah. Jatuh, kembali ke sejatinya, bertemu dengan hempasan air laut yang membawanya kembali mengendap, menunggu, sampai seseorang memermaknya ulang dengan ukiran lain, layaknya pelukis pasir.

Midorima tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengamati tingkah Akashi yang tampaknya asyik, bermain dengan pasir dan hempasan air laut di bibir pantai.

Yukata yang dikenakan Akashi, basah. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Akashi memilih untuk menggunakan pakaian tradisional yang sekiranya kurang pantas untuk digunakan bermain air. Pakaiannya juga tidak pantas _sih_ , sepertinya ia sepulang dari sini harus membawanya ke _laundry,_ tidak peduli pasir-pasir yang menyusup, toh, dia membayar penuh jasa pencucian pakaian tersebut. Tapi, hei, ia seperti ini karena situasi dan rentang waktu yang sama sekali tidak memberinya celah untuk bernapas panjang, bertolak belakang dengan Akashi. Tapi, Akashi, yang sudah merencanakan ini semua, sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk rela jauh-jauh ke sini, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Midorima (ia tidak mau berasumsi dan berharap terlalu tinggi, karena pribadi Akashi tidak bisa ditebak), sejak tadi sudah menikmati kesunyian malam di bibir pantai ini, malah ikut-ikutan berpakaian aneh.

Tidak salah kan, ia jadi berasumsi Akashi memang sinting.

Sinting—

Ia sendiri juga sinting.

Sinting karena ia tahu, kalau ia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaannya larut terlalu dalam, tapi ia menikmati segalanya. Menikmati pedih dan miris yang ia rasakan, setiap kali hal itu terlintas di benaknya.

Seperti ketika ia melihat ombak itu tadi—yang menghempas di laut malam, yang seenaknya ia sinonimkan dengan langit malam.

Ombak, bolehkah ia sinonimkan ombak itu sebagai badai?

Badai yang datang seperti serigala berbulu domba. Dengan keindahan dan deburan halus, sebelum hempasannya bisa jadi belati, sebagai senjata natural dari alam maritim.

Ombak, indah untuk disaksikan, namun mengerikan untuk dirasakan.

 _Sama sepertimu_

-x-

"Aku ingin tahu, menurutmu, apa tujuan orang-orang ke Festival Tanabata?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, dan sangat bertele-tele. Kukira kau akan memberiku jawaban tentang apa maumu, Akashi."

Akashi beranjak, dan berjalan menuju pasir kering, membiarkan kakinya meninggalkan jejak, yang lagi-lagi samar, karena banyaknya jejak kaki yang tertinggal dari orang-orang yang memanjakan dirinya dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam dan segarnya air laut di tengah musim panas.

Ia berkata, "Tadi, kau bilang aku seperti orang yang akan ke Festival Tanabata, makanya aku bertanya, memang, tujuan orang-orang ke sana, untuk apa?"

Midorima bungkam, karena ia bukanlah orang yang suka mendalami mitologi kuno, cerita rakyat, atau apalah sebutannya di masyarakat luas.

Setahunya, itu adalah festival untuk menyambut musim panas, di mana orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk menikmati _stand_ makanan ringan khas Jepang, karnival, serta menggantungkan apa itu— _tanzaku,_ untuk memohon pengharapan, dan menyaksikan sendratari, atau sejenisnya, yang menceritakan tentang legenda dari Festival Tanabata itu sendiri.

Akashi tertawa lagi, begitu mendengar penuturan Midorima yang sangat jujur itu.

"Festival Tanabata, legendanya, kau pasti setidaknya tahu, kan?"

Midorima mengangguk pelan, dan jemari Akashi sontak menunjuk langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Ada tiga rasi bintang yang terlihat jelas, kan? Vega, Altair, dan Deneb."

"Ya."

 _Dan aku bisa menebak, ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Akashi. Kamu pasti akan membicarakan bahwa tujuan utama orang-orang rela repot berdesak-desakan, untuk melihat ketiga rasi bintang yang dua diantaranya berperan dalam legenda Tiongkok— legenda di sini juga, kan?_

Akashi bergeming, kemudian ia mengangguk, seolah-olah tahu, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Midorima.

Jemari lentik menyapu halus lengan Midorima. Ia mendongak, dan melihat Akashi tengah tersenyum, dan mengisyaratkan, untuk mengikuti telunjuknya yang masih mengarah ke langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Shintarou, kau mengenalku dengan baik. Tidak ada yang sebaik dirimu. Bahkan, ayahku pun, tidak.

 _Terserah apa katamu, Akashi._

Entah sudah berapa kali, ia mendengar kalimat serupa terlontar dari bibir yang sama.

"Kamu pasti tahu, kalau aku, lebih suka hal yang simpel, tidak repot."

 _Kau memang suka hal pasti dan simpel, tapi pikiranmu tidaklah berbeda dari benang kusut yang membuatku gila. Seperti sekarang._

"Dan kau tahu, pasir-pasir ini juga membuat tempat ini punya nilai tambah, bagiku," katanya lagi, sembari berjalan, melompat-lompat kecil, menikmati sensasi seolah-olah terhisapnya ia ke perut bumi, serta terkikik kecil ketika pasir dirasa geli, menyentuh kulit pucat tersebut.

"Terlihat biasa saja bagiku, Akashi." _kaunya yang tidak biasa, bagiku._

Tersenyum kecil— menurut Midorima, _miris_.

"Aku suka, menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang dengan Shintarou, berdua saja. Itu tujuanku, mengajak Shintarou ke sini."

Angin berhembus, surai kemerahan Akashi menutupi pipi pucat Akashi, pucat yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan rubi yang senantiasa memancarkan pesonanya.

"Aku yakin, kalau ada orang lain, yang berada di tempat ini, tepat di titik ini, besok," ia berbalik, memandang Midorima lurus, "tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kita bertemu."

Midorima ingin menyampaikan argumentasi, tapi ia memilih diam. Akashi, tampak terlalu kegirangan, dengan caranya sendiri, memainkan pasir dan kata demi kata terus mengalir.

"Kita itu, seperti Hikoboshi dan Orihime, ya" ia tertawa, "bedanya, pertemuan kita tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang, sementara, legenda mereka sangat dikenal dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau _milky way_ , adalah jalan yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka, agar bisa bertemu."

Akashi masih bergeming. Midorima melihat pola abstrak yang ditoreh Akashi, ke dalam pasir yang sejak tadi ia agung-agungkan.

Ya— jelas saja tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau mereka bertemu. Jejak kakinya— serta jejak kaki Akashi, sudah larut akan ratusan, bahkan ribuan jejak yang sekilas terlihat sama, di atas pasir.

Memang, Akashi cerdas, sekaligus _licik._

"Ah, Shintarou."

Midorima tidak akan menghitung, sudah berapa kali namanya disebut oleh suara yang diam-diam dirindukan itu. Ia tidak mau, mendengarnya saja, sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Tahun depan?"

Ia tahu, pertanyaan ini akan terlontar, cepat maupun lambat. Ia menatap sosok Akashi, yang masih menjulurkan tangannya, entah maksudnya apa.

Midorima mendiamkan Akashi sejenak, membiarkan hembusan angin menyapu kulit mereka, membiarkan mereka merasakan angin musim panas yang larut dengan angin pantai, memberi sensasi dingin hingga ke sumsum tulang.

 _Dingin yang mengerikan._

"Kupikir, kau harusnya memaksakan dirimu untuk beradaptasi di lingkunganmu yang baru, lebih sering. Jangan sering-sering ke sini, _Seijuurou._ "

Midorima mendadak merasa, pandangannya kabur, dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia merasa, seolah-olah dirinya terhisap, ke sebuah dimensi yang lain, walau ia tahu itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Ia ingin tertawa, sebegitu depresi _kah_ dia, sampai berhalusinasi?

"Kau tidak mengunjungiku—setahun, nyaris dua tahun lamanya, Shintarou. Salahkah, kalau aku ke sini?"

Midorima bangkit, dan mencoba untuk meraih Akashi, yang sontak mundur, membiarkan telapak kakinya disambut dengan dinginnya air laut.

"Aku sibuk, Akashi. Memangnya, cuma kamu, urusanku?" _tapi memang pikiranku hanya terisi olehmu, dua tahun belakangan ini._

"Kau tahu, aku bisa ke sana, kapanpun aku mau. Kau hanya tinggal duduk diam, dan menungguku di sana, oke? Tidak mesti menunggu setahun."

Midorima mengatakannya dengan mantap— _setidaknya ia sudah berusaha._ Kilat yang terpancar dari iris zambrud, ia harap bisa meyakinkan Akashi.

Setidaknya ia berusaha.

Setidaknya ia berusaha, untuk keluar dari jeratan ini, walau dengan merangkak-rangkak. _Setidaknya ia tahu, bahwa ia telah berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan yang terlalu dalam ini, pada Akashi._

"Aku masih berasa berhutang padamu—"

"Tidak perlu, Akashi. Itu sudah lewat, dan kautidak perlu memusingkan hal sesepele itu lagi, oke?"

 _Sepele. Setidaknya, aku berusaha untuk memikirkan hal itu, adalah masalah sepele._

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang, Akashi."

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat senyum Akashi, lagi. Ia muak, namun sebagian dari hatinya masih ingin meneriakkan, ' _aku merindukan senyumanmu'._ Tapi ia sadar, bahwa ia harus menghapus ini semua. Ia harus terus berusaha, merangkak dari palung terdalam dari lubuk hatinya untuk menghapus ikatan yang menyebabkan keduanya berada di sini.

Berdiri di tempat ini.

Di atas pasir, dibarengi deburan ombak yang lamat-lamat terasa makin mendekat. Berdebur, membuatnya merasakan desir yang menyakitkan.

 _Aku sedang berhalusinasi._

Ya, dia sedang berhalusinasi.

Ia berhalusinasi, bahwa deburan yang makin mendekat, memberinya pemandangan yang menyakitkan—

Membawa Akashi menjauh, pergi, dari hadapannya.

Ah, ini seperti mimpi buruk.

Ia meringis pelan, memegang gagang yang tidak sempat tersentuh sejak tadi (sangat bukan dia sekali), dan kembali melantunkan, "Pergilah, Akashi. Aku memaafkanmu. _Pergilah, agar aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini._ "

Sekali lagi, ini seperti mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya, semenjak ia mengenal Akashi.

 _Jatuh cinta kepada seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah mimpi buruk._

Midorima berpikir, apabila ia memilih untuk tidak berteman dengan Akashi— setidaknya, tidak berusaha untuk memahami kepribadiannya yang unik, serta menelusuri kisah pahit yang ada di balik topeng iris rubi yang selalu terlihat berwibawa dan indah itu—

 _Ia tidak perlu mengalami semua ini._

Ia merasakan, sepasang telapak Akashi, memegang pipinya, memegang tangannya yang masih terdiam kaku, memegang gagang, menutupi wajahnya, serta ekspresi yang menurut Midorima sangat menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih, Shintarou."

Suara Akashi seakan tenggelam oleh jeritan ombak yang terhempas batu karang.

Baguslah—

 _Ha ha. Pergilah. Suaramu, pribadimu, sama seperti jerit deburan ombak. Indah namun mengerikan. Sama seperti sonata kesukaanmu._

Kelopak mata Midorima menutup—

Silahkan katakan ia labil, namun, selagi merangkak, ia ingin menikmatinya—

Menikmati sentuhan dari Akashi. Kening mereka berdua bersentuhan. Ia bisa merasakan, dinginnya tubuh Akashi yang sedikit menggigil. Ia ingin memeluknya, tapi tidak bisa.

Ia sudah berjanji, bahwa…

 _ini adalah yang terakhir kali._

 _-x-_

" _Aku tunggu, kedatanganmu di Kyoto, Shintarou. Rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu."_

 _-x-_

Iris zambrud terbuka.

Terbelak, kemudian tersenyum.

Syukurlah, sepertinya, Tuhan memberkatinya, dan membiarkan ia berhasil lepas dari jerat mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya. Luka di palung terdalam hatinya juga telah tertutup sempurna.

Ia tahu, harusnya, di atas luka, ia tidak boleh menjejakkan kakinya.

Karena luka itu akan semakin dalam, dan tertoreh semakin lebar.

Ia tersenyum.

 _mendapati kekosongan, kesunyian, menyambutnya dalam kegelapan bibir pantai, sebagai pengganti sosok Akashi Seijuurou, seperti hakikatnya._

' _Kita memang seperti Hikoboshi dan Orihime'_

 _Sekarang, diamlah di tempatmu, dan biarkan aku yang mengunjungimu, setiap ulang tahunmu, setiap musim panas, setiap bulan, setiap minggu, kapanpun aku mau, Akashi Seijuurou._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **biarkan aku menjadi Hikoboshi yang mengunjungi Orihimeku yang kesepian. Orihimeku yang kesepian, akan kumanjakan telingamu, dengan sonata yang sangat kau suka.**_

 _ **Sonata tengah malam, yang katamu indah, dan unik, seperti badai di tengah musim panas.**_

 _ **Antonio Vivaldi – Summer**_

 _ **Aku setuju, sonata ini mengingatkanku pada badai di tengah musim panas.**_

 _ **Berita kematianmu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terdengar bunyi kasak-kusuk yang kentara di telinga Takao Kazunari. Gedung pementasan _Tokyo Bunka Kaikan_ yang memang sudah kedap suara karena dirancang khusus untuk pertunjukan musik klasik, sejatinya memang bukan tempat untuk bergosip, dan membicarakan orang lain, seperti sekarang.

 _Recital_ tunggal yang diadakan oleh Midorima Shintarou, seharusnya menghadirkan Midorima Shintarou sebagai bintang, bukan?

Tapi yang berdiri di atas panggung sekarang, adalah Midorima Shizuru, yang baru saja selesai memainkan entah berapa sonata, Takao tidak menghitung, karena sejatinya, pikirannya juga tengah bergosip sendiri— melemparkan monolog demi monolog yang perlahan-lahan mengais ingatan yang sudah terkubur, sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Takao Kazunari tertawa pelan begitu skenario tersebut terangkat ke puncak, menjadi salah satu hal yang paling ia ingat, dan tidak akan segan ia utarakan apabila ada yang bertanya, tapi berhubung ia masih menghormati privasi rekannya yang sudah ia kenal bertahun-tahun lamanya, tentunya hal tersebut tidak akan ia lakukan.

 _Hari ini._

 _7 Juli._

Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, hari ini adalah hari di mana Festival Tanabata terbesar di Kanagawa, terselenggara. Ia tidak tahu, apakah selalu dimulai pada tanggal ini, setiap tahun, tapi—

Ia tahu, bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang memiliki kenangan bagai pedang bermata dua, untuk Midorima Shintarou.

 _Hari ini, Shin-chan bertambah usia—pfft, harusnya aku ingat karena tadi pagi aku sudah menyeruak masuk ke rumahnya, dan dengan seenak jidat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang menyebabkan aku didepak keluar oleh sang empu yang bersangkutan._

 _Tapi, sepertinya, dua tahun belakangan ini, Shin-chan tidak bahagia— ya, maksudnya, dia memang tidak pernah mengutarakan kalau dia senang diberi kejutan sewaktu ulang tahun, tapi—_

 _Kalau tidak salah, hari ini, tepatnya, tiga tahun yang lalu, ia dan Sei-chan berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu, untuk mengunjungi Festival Tanabata di Kanagawa dan bermain ke pantai dekat sana._

 _Tapi, ketika Sei-chan duluan ke pantai, karena Shin-chan sedang mempersiapkan kado yang sudah ia buat sendiri, sejenis kotak musik yang bisa terus-menerus memutarkan lagu Summer milik Antonio Vivaldi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sei-chan yang memberi kado, padahal dia yang berulang tahun— ah, iya, dia berniat untuk melamar Sei-chan, atau menembak? Aduh aku lupa, yang jelas hadiah itu sangat tidak romantis—_

 _Dan nyawa Sei-chan sudah—_

 _Kalau tidak salah, aku mendengar Sei-chan diserang oleh beberapa orang, dan mayatnya dibuang ke laut, dan baru ditemukan beberapa hari kemudian, oleh Shin-chan juga. Miris ya, dari sekian tim SAR yang dikerahkan, yang menemukan malah warga biasa, oleh seorang calon dokter yang tengah memasuki masa koas. Kebetulan, karena pantai saat itu sepi, ya, orang gila mana yang mau ke pantai minim penerangan itu di malam hari, dan memang sepertinya pembunuhan itu sudah direncanakan karena si dalang adalah pihak yang merasa dirugikan oleh perusahaan yang dijalankan oleh ayah Sei-chan._

 _Shin-chan sangat terpukul, dan ketika pemakaman Sei-chan berlangsung, ia dengan sengaja meninggalkan kotak musik itu di atas makam, tapi, salah seorang pelayan di rumah Sei-chan, yang kebetulan berkunjung, melihatnya, dan entah kenapa malah membawa kotak musik itu ke altar Sei-chan di rumah._

 _Sejak saat itu, Shin-chan memang rutin berkunjung ke makam Sei-chan di Kyoto— untuk setahun pertama saja, karena, melihat kotak musiknya sudah berada di altar Sei-chan, mungkin ia merasa, bahwa niatannya sudah terlaksana, dengan simbolis keberadaan kotak musik itu di dekat Sei-chan._

 _Tapi— aku tahu, Shin-chan itu seperti apa._

 _Aku tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia masih terbayang-bayang, akan malam itu. Dan tidak pernah menyambut musim panas dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sejak saat itu._

Takao terkekeh.

 _Tapi, siapa yang sangka, kalau Sei-chan di sana juga kepikiran? Ya, aku memang pernah mendengar kalau orang yang meninggalnya dibunuh, memang tidak akan tenang, dan masih terikat akan ikatan duniawi—tapi, oh, aku merasa kasihan pada mereka berdua._

 _Shin-chan bukan cenayang, dan ada yang pernah bilang, musik, media yang bisa membangkitkan kenangan, bisa menjadi penghubung antara dua dimensi, dua dunia, yang terpisah._

Takao mengangkat bahu.

 _Kalau Sei-chan, adalah sosok yang menyebabkan Shin-chan seperti itu, ketika mendentingkan alunan nada dari Summer, Antonio Vivaldi, aku tidak heran._

 _Tidak heran, begitu lagu itu selesai, dengan nekat, sinting, padahal_ recital _masih berlangsung, Shin-chan mengundurkan diri, terlihat terburu-buru, dan sorot matanya— adalah sorot mata yang sama, setiap tahun, ketika ia mengingat segalanya, tentang Sei-chan._

"Kalian berdua itu— memang mengerikan," gumam Takao.

"Tidak mau kalah ya, dari Orihime dan Hikoboshi, yang sudah dipaksa berpisah— ya kalian juga, kan? Anggap saja penjahat yang membunuh Sei-chan itu Raja Langit. Ya, kalian bisa bertemu— dengan cara Shin-chan mengunjungi altar dan makammu, tapi, tidak aku sangka, kalau Sei-chan—"

"Kak, ngomong apa?"

Takao terperajat, dan bungkam, begitu sadar bahwa ia tidak sengaja menyuarakan pikirannya yang terakhir.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa, kok. Nikmati saja permainan Shizuru ya."

Takao tidak lagi mengindahkan adiknya yang tengah menggerutu karena merasa tidak digubris oleh Takao, namun, Takao kembali terlarut dalam gosip monolog yang ia dan pikirannya lakukan.

 _Tidak kusangka lho, Sei-chan, benar-benar menyeret Shin-chan, untuk ke tempat itu lagi, hanya untuk meminta maaf, karena merasa bersalah, akibat kepergiannya di hari ulang tahun Shin-chan, dan hari di mana ia berjanji, dengan nada congkak dan absolut untuk memberikan suatu hari di musim panas_ _yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Shin-chan_ _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **anu, hai.**_

 _ **saya datang lagi, buat coretngerusuhcoret di bulan maso ini dengan karya gak mutu dari saya /o/ /YHA**_

 _ **jadi— anu…**_

 _ **sebenernya bgm ga begitu ngaruh sih cuma— saya merasa makin maso dengernya— habis… anu /YHA**_

 _ **terima kasih sudah membaca**_

 _ **maaf kalau ada salah kata, typos, dan anu-anu lain bertebaran /HEH**_

 _ **mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^o^**_

 _ **xoxo, ciju.**_

 _ **((Sampai ketemu di musim maso berikutnya))**_


End file.
